


First Christmas

by CaptainLokii



Series: Love always comes with a price [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLokii/pseuds/CaptainLokii
Summary: It's Barry and Len's first Christmas as an engaged couple and Harry and Cisco's first since the incident. Such occasions come with their own struggles as well as more joy than one could imagine.Barry and Harry both want to show their partners that Christmas with their found families can be better than anything they've had before.





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this not long after I posted the last part to this series then life things happened and I thought I never finished it and never had time to continue. Today I looked at it and realised I had finished it and had even written pages of notes for the next part. Here you go. 
> 
> The story is soon to clash with some certain time travelers we all know and love which will come with its own dramas (part one of that is already written and will be posted immediately after this and the next part where the legends and our boys meet is almost finished which is where the big bad story i've written starts taking place...mwhahaaha)

“Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way! Come on Scrooge sing with me!” Cisco whizzed past dragging a trail of tinsel behind him. “Oh, what fun it is to ride on a one-horse open sleigh, Hey!” he sang merrily as he wrapped the tree Cisco had insisted they buy and stand in the window of the living space in more decorations that were probably necessary or safe for the tree to hold up. 

Harry leant against the door frame watching Cisco spin his chair in circles around the tree as he sang carols at the top of his lungs. He’d not seen him this happy in a long time, not since before he left and now here they were getting ready to celebrate their first Christmas together. 

About halfway in to November Cisco had raided his wardrobe under the guise of looking for something he lost and removed every last one of his black cardigans and jumpers and replaced them with a variety of gaudy jumpers with reindeers and snowmen blazed across them. “Don’t be a scrooge” he’d said to him when he complained which lead to a new nickname Cisco enjoyed calling him despite the fact unlike Ebeneezer Scrooge he kept Christmas in his heart all the year. 

Today he was wearing a particularly garish number which featured a large Christmas tree with pompoms and lights covering the already brightly coloured wool. Cisco on the other hand was wearing a jumper that made him look like a Christmas pudding and mixed in with the antlers he was wearing on his head he looked all together quite adorable. His whole face glowed with happiness as he awkwardly hung decorations from the branches he could reach covering himself and the room in glitter as he went. He looked beautiful like this and Harry hated the fact Christmas would be here and gone soon and that smile wouldn’t shine so bright. But for now, they were going to enjoy every second of Christmas cheer they could muster. Christmas eve was drawing in which meant the party was getting closer. Invites had been sent out and everyone was coming and bringing a variety of food and drink items to share. Joe would be cooking one of grandma West's famous recipes for the main course which had everyone excited. 

Now all they had to do was some last-minute present shopping. “Cisco when you’re done in there do you want to go finish the shopping? The Christmas market stays open late so we’d still have plenty of time to get things done.” 

“Yes! Just a minute! We need to put the final touch to the tree, well the final touch other than turning the lights on but you know what I mean. Harry would you do the honours?” he asked holding out the fairy tree topper which if Harry could remember Cisco’s comics correctly was actually just a wolverine figure wearing a dress and wig. He laughed as he placed the decoration on and they both took in the full view of the tree. 

“Well… It’s certainly something alright” 

“You just don’t appreciate my artistic genius” Cisco joked “Come on let’s go! The market awaits!” 

He was already pulling his coat on when Harry stepped into the hall, or at least he was having some kind of fight with it at least. “Need some help?” 

“It’s trying to eat me! I swear!” Cisco insisted from underneath the tangled mess

“It would probably help if you undid it before you tried to put it on” he suggested pulling it off his head and unfastening the buttons before handing it back. “Just a suggestion mind.” 

“Hmm, I knew I loved you for a reason! You and your logic” he said tilting his head back so Harry could reach him to peck a short kiss on to his lips. 

“Oh, is that all I am to you Cisco? A brain? I’m insulted!” he feigned outrage. 

“Well add that to the list of your good looks, your weird sense of humour, your extra fluffy morning hair that is fun to play with and the excellent sex? Then yes, yes you are” he smirked as Harry swatted at him playfully. 

“If you don’t put your coat on soon then you won’t be getting any more of that excellent sex any time soon” he warned 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” 

 

“I should hope not otherwise you have some very strange fetishes I don’t know about Mr Ramon” this time it was his turn to get swatted at. Narrowly jumping out the way before the smaller man’s stump hit him in the family jewels. “Hey none of that!” he yelped covering himself with both hands as Cisco snickered. 

He finally managed to get his coat on and the buttons done up even if it was somewhat haphazard and with the addition of his newly acquired electric blanket, a scarf and hat and a mitten they were off to the market. 

The Christmas Market had taken over the entire square outside the mall and was now filled with row upon row of little wooden huts with snow covered roofs that people were selling their wares out of. They’d had a brief wonder through during the day when it first opened on one of their outings but Cisco had become overwhelmed so they retreated somewhere quieter. But some weeks had passed since then and Cisco had made big strides in his recovery and Harry couldn’t be prouder of his lover. 

His beautiful smile had returned the moment he caught sight of the market all lit up in the evening light “Oh look at it Harry! It’s like in a snow globe” he squeaked excitedly wheeling onward to look at the first stall. Before them was a selection of home-made fudge and chocolates that made even his mouth water. “It all looks so delicious. Shall we try some?” 

“Pick what you like” he said watching Cisco gaze through the glass case so he could get a better view of the selection. 

“Can I get some death by chocolate please?” he asked the elderly lady with rosey cheeks serving “And what do you want Harry?” 

He leaned over and peaked as well, yes immediately being drawn to the coffee flavoured one “Coffee, please” The woman measured out a couple of dollars-worth each and handed them each the little paper bags with the sweet treats inside. Cisco fished in his pocket for his wallet but Harry smacked his hand away “My treat. Go on and try it” The lady handed him his change and they both thanked her and moved a little ways away so people could get to the counter whilst they tried their fudge. 

Cisco fiddled with the bag in his lap trying to get it open and cheered when it finally worked allowing him to pull out a dark piece of fudge coated in solid chocolate with a white chocolate pattern on top. He put the entire piece in his mouth and moaned as the flavours hit his tongue. “Holy shit this stuff lives up to its name” he said through a mouthful of fudge. “How’s yours?” 

He took a more dignified bite of his and understood what Cisco had meant. This really was marvellously good fudge. It was so creamy and tasted perfectly sweet and bitter all at once. He was pretty certain he could devour the entire bag in just a few minutes if he wasn’t certain they were going to be trying many other sweet delights that night. “Now this is heaven. That’s it even Len’s truffles can’t compare.” He said licking the powdered sugar of his fingertips. 

Cisco had already eaten a few more cubes whilst he ate the first one and he nodded his agreement around a mouthful of chocolate. “Put it in your pocket till we get home or you will make yourself sick. Do you want a repeat of Halloween?” Cisco looked guiltily up at him as he went for another cube. 

“But it tastes so good” 

“And it will taste just as good when we get home now put it in your pocket” he said with finality which made Cisco huff and reluctantly put the fudge away. He wiped his sticky fingers on his jeans before shoving his hand back into the mitten and going to the next stall. 

The next few stalls weren’t of much interest to them in terms of presents. They were mostly selling things like olives and chilli products which didn’t quite fit with the Christmas theme they had going on. The final stall on that row on the other hand was perfect for what Cisco had been looking for in a gift for Caitlin. It was one of those stalls that used a laser to carve pictures or messages into a bit of glass. One of the options was a large snowflake which could have a picture put in the middle. “That’s it Harry. It’s perfect for her” he flipped his phone out and searched through the pictures till he found the one he wanted. It was a photo of himself, Caitlin, Barry and Harry all huddled together smiling at the camera happily. He held the photo up to the man running the stall “Can I get this photo and the word family printed into the centre of the snowflake please?” he asked 

“Certainly young man, if you’d just Bluetooth that image over to my machine I can have that ready for you in about ten minutes. That will be thirty dollars, cash or card?” He sent the photo and paid the man his money and watched the machine do its work. In the short time it took to complete he’d probably come up with about fifty more efficient ways to create the same effect but now wasn’t the time for mad scientist mode. The man wrapped the ornament safely in bubble wrap and put it into a box and handed it over. “Here you go Sir and a Merry Christmas to you both” he said as Cisco reversed his chair whilst awkwardly balancing the box on his lap. 

“Well that’s knocked one thing off the list” Harry said cheerily as they moved at a slow pace to the next aisle “Do you want me to run back and put that in the car? Won’t take a second.” 

“Nah I’ve got it. You may need to push me through some parts though as I can’t control it as well when I’m focusing on both arms.” 

“Up to you”

They went past another few stalls having a quick browse here and there to see if anything peaked their interest “Who else is it we’ve got to get things for?” Cisco asked trying to remember the list off the top of his head. 

“Well we’ve got Caitlin covered and we already have Barry and Len’s gift as well as something for Joe and Wally so that just leaves Miss West which I think I have a good idea for” he said pointing to a stall up ahead that sold beautiful pens and notebooks “What about this for our resident reporter? I know she mostly uses her phone and computer but you never know when it might come in handy” he suggested. 

“It’s perfect!” They spent a few moments choosing which design and colour combo to get then it was all perfectly gift wrapped for them to take away. “Iris is going to love it.” Harry agreed. 

They followed round to the last row of stalls which seemed to mostly contain novelty gift items that would seem rather tacky at any other time of the year. There was a man selling chestnuts which they both bought a bag each off of using it to keep them warm in the cold night air. One stall was selling beautifully crafted jewellery and watches that they both awed over. There were a few rides for children scattered about the place which Cisco attempted to bribe Harry to go on without much success.

In the end they found themselves sat in the back of the van watching the lights and people go by as they sipped hot drinks. “It’s so beautiful tonight. You wouldn’t think we were in the middle of big city with how picturesque this is.” He said smiling as a group of children ran past the van headed straight for the carousel. 

“It’s not as beautiful as you’ve looked all night sweetheart” Harry said leaning his head against the arm of the wheelchair. “You’ve looked like a portrait in a gallery all evening with your rosy cheeks and snowflakes stuck to your hair and eyelashes. A true work of art.” He sighed as he gazed into the gorgeous chocolate eyes that made his heart beat faster. 

Cisco blushed and hid his face in his scarf but Harry didn’t miss his hidden smile. “shut up you’re making me all blush-y” 

“Is a man not allowed to tell his boyfriend how beautiful they are? Because I’m sorry but anyone with eyes can see your beauty” 

Cisco flicked a chestnut casing at him “Just shut up and kiss me already” he whined. Harry got up on his knees and leant in to kiss those perfectly plump lips that tasted wonderfully of chocolate and cinnamon. 

“So beautiful” he whispered against his lips letting his hand roam upwards to tangle in his hair. Cisco’s breath hitched slightly when he accidently pulled a little too hard brought his own hand to Harry’s hair he was pretty certain it wasn’t an uncomfortable sensation for him. He’d have to note that down for future use.

Cisco hungrily kissed him and bit gently across his stubbled jaw knocking his glasses off in the process as they clattered to the van’s floor. He kissed down Cisco’s neck pulling his scarf out the way and sucking on his pulse point making Cisco gasp. “If you don’t stop now we won’t be able to stop long enough to get home” 

“Who said anything about going home?”

“Never took you for an exhibitionist” 

“sometimes I can surprise even myself. If you want to stop I won’t complain though” 

“If you don’t touch me soon by the stars you will have something to complain about” Cisco growled reaching out to tug at his shirt “Off with it” and who was Harry to deny him that? He pulled his shirt and jumper off letting it fall on the back of the chair. “Much better” Cisco said reaching to touch as much skin as he possibly could. “Fuck you are sexy” he said letting his hand roam along the soft skin that clung tightly to Harry’s narrow frame drinking in every inch of pale white skin. “I want to touch you” he said hooking his fingers over the waistband of his jeans “I want to know what it feels like to make someone else feel good.” 

It was Harry’s turn for his breath to hitch as Cisco skilfully undid his belt and button one handed. “anything you do feels good sweetheart” Harry tried to say in his steadiest voice trying not to give away just how turned on he was right now. 

“I’ve never done… this sort of thing with another person before… not even when… you know. I want to know what it feels like to have someone get off on you touching them.” He explained nervously pulling at Harry’s boxers that hid nothing. “I want to make you come Harrison Wells.”

Harry’s mouth was suddenly bone dry as he pictured what Cisco was planning “Yes” he said helping Cisco pull his jeans down more so he had better access to his dick. He let him pull it from his cloth prison and he stared for a moment taking in the situation but then he wrapped his fingers around him with a light grip and started to stroke him in a gentle caress. 

It didn’t give Harry enough friction to get off on but knowing whose hand it was certainly made it more pleasurable than had it been anyone else. His grip tightened a little more as he became more confident in his movements and the feel of having a cock that wasn’t his own in his hand and now things were definitely heating up. 

“Cisco” Harry gasped his breath getting faster with each stroke as he held on to the back of a seat in case his legs decided to give out. “Tighter… more” he groaned as a wave of pleasure hit him. “Feels so good” Cisco tightened his grip more and now there was a strong pressure on his cock that set every nerve on edge. “Yes” he moaned “Like that” his strokes got faster and faster and his eyes seemed entirely fixated on the pre-cum leaking from his dick. He watched as Cisco licked his lips slightly when another droplet fell on to his hand and suddenly he pictured Cisco’s beautiful lips wrapped tightly around his cock taking him in all the way. He moaned loudly and bucked his hips up into his lover’s hand “ah… Cisco… oh!” he moaned as a stream of come squirted across Cisco’s arm as his whole body was racked with pleasure that sent him stumbling backwards to the van floor very ungracefully. 

He didn’t even attempt to stand or button himself up again until he’d caught his breath. Even then his legs still felt like jelly beneath him. “Did I do okay?” Cisco asked sounding oddly nervous. 

“Jesus Cisco nothing you ever do is just ‘okay’ holy fuck I think you’ve broken me. I’m far too old for impromptu van sex these days” he groaned feeling his knee click as he pulled himself up on to the seat beside Cisco. He looked over at the younger man who was attempting to wipe the come off his sleeve. “Here let me get that for you” he said reaching into his pocket for a tissue and wiping it off “And I think you are in need of some assistance there as well” he said nodding towards Cisco’s bulging crotch. “Would you like to try another new thing today sweetheart?” he asked. 

“Depends what it is” he said suspiciously 

“Tell you what. I won’t tell you what it is but if you start to feel uncomfortable you just say and we stop right away okay?” he said rubbing calming circles into Cisco’s thigh that he knew given the proximity also had to be driving him mad. 

“Okay” he replied and Harry got to work unzipping Cisco’s jeans and freeing his cock into the cool air in the van. Harry took the stiff member into his hand and stroked a few times till it was fully hard then got to his knees in front of him again and leant in keeping his eyes focused entirely on Cisco’s face as he took him fully into his mouth letting his tongue swirl around the tip and along the vein. Cisco’s eyes rolled back into his head and he moaned loud enough that anyone walking by outside definitely heard. He pulled back again so he was just sucking and licking at the slit making the younger man whimper and strain trying to get more contact. He gave him a few strokes just to enjoy the pitiful noises he made as he edged closer to orgasm. “Don’t hold back for me Cisco. I want to hear every noise you’re trying to hold back” he said before sucking him in again letting his teeth drag just enough over the vein to give him a shock. Cisco’s hand shot into his hair and tried to push him further down, moaning wantonly as he did so. He let Cisco have some control over his movements letting him guide his head so he could fuck his mouth making him scream a string of nonsensical words as he came into his mouth with a shudder. Harry made sure to lick up every last drop of come then remembering his reaction earlier he lifted himself up to face level and kissed him letting the sated man taste himself on his tongue. He moaned again letting his tongue trail around searching for more of the salty taste mixed in with the coffee from earlier. Eventually he pulled away completely out of breath. 

“That was amazing” he gasped as he tried to steady his breathing “Holy shit” he groaned as Harry tucked his sensitive cock back into his pants and zipped him up then reached behind to pull his own shirt back on. 

“Glad you think so.” 

“I’ve completely lost all my energy now and I think we should go home and sleep for the next month” he sighed pulling the scarf back around himself and hunkering down into his coat with heavy eyelids that he was barely managing to keep open. 

Harry laughed and kissed his head “You sleep now my love. Do you want me to wake you when we get home or just carry you into bed?” he asked as he hopped over the front seat so he could turn the engine on. 

“Wake me… Something I wanted to talk to you about any…” and he was out like a light. 

Harry shook his head laughing and set off home. “I adore you, you weird little shit” he thought as they turned out the lot. 

**

By the time they pulled up the drive way after escaping the traffic trying to leave the market it was almost midnight and the snow was falling heavier again. Harry quickly turned off the engine and went to wake Cisco so they could get inside before it got too bad. 

“Cisco my love, it’s time to wake up. We’re home.” He whispered gently into his ear. The only response he got was a slight snore “Come on beautiful before you get cold” he tried again but still no signs of him waking. He must’ve been more warned out that he thought, Harry thought to himself unclipping the chair and wheeling him into the house. 

He gently unwrapped the snow soaked clothes from the sleeping man and left them to dry along with his own in the hall whilst they went to the bedroom. He didn’t bother trying to remove any more of Cisco’s clothes through risk of waking him and instead just put his phone and wallet on the bedside table before lifting him on to the bed. He didn’t even flutter an eyelash at being jostled around so much just lay there in peaceful slumber with his hair fanned out around him. To Harry he looked angelic.   
Harry quickly removed his own clothes and slipped on some warm lounge pants and a shirt and lay so his sleeping lover could instinctively curl up around him seeking his warmth. He watched him sleep until his own eyes began to droop and he drifted into his own dream land.

~~

“Aww come on not even a little hint?” 

“No. You can wait till the day itself.” 

Ever since he’d casually mentioned he’d bought all his Christmas presents already Barry had made it his mission to try and find it before the day came around. 

“But it’s so far away!” he whined as he lay across Len’s lap so he couldn’t escape his attempts to find the gift. 

“It’s two days away Bear. You aren’t going to get so much as a whisper of a hint from me” he laughed tickling his ribs to make him squirm away so he could stand up. “Have you even started wrapping your family’s gifts yet?” he asked.

“I can do that in five seconds flat stop changing the subject” Barry said mocking accusingly. 

“Or you could stop being impatient and wrap some presents at a normal speed.” He suggested passing the wrapping paper over to him. 

Barry huffed taking the paper as he stood up and collected the scissors and tape “Fine If you won’t tell me then I’m going to go wrap these upstairs so _you_ have to wait till Christmas as well to find out what I got you” he said sticking his tongue out as he marched upstairs. 

When Len was sure Barry was distracted with the wrapping he pulled a folder out from beneath the sofa and shuffled through the papers. They were starting the process of signing all the forms required for a marriage license and whilst Barry thought they were all signed and sent Len had kept them behind to change one important detail that he was hoping would be a pleasant surprise to get on Christmas morning. He filled out his section of details and stopped when he got to the final step of signing. He had been certain of his choice for a few months but was unsure of how to go about telling him until the wedding came about but Christmas seemed like the perfect time to share his plans. He found himself staring at the dotted line long enough for it all to bleed into one. This to him felt like the final step of letting go of his past and shaking off the last grasp his father held over him. This was for his future and for Barry’s. 

He scribbled across the line and slid it back into the envelope and tucked it back under the sofa to be put in the post after Christmas. He could feel the weight on his shoulders lifting already. Until the thud and swearing came from upstairs that is. 

“GOD FUCKING DAMN IT” Barry yelled from the bedroom “YOU ASSHOLE PIECE OF PAPER” Len raised an eyebrow but followed the noise upstairs to find Barry entangled in the wrapping paper with a large paper cut on his hand. 

“Do I even want to know how you got yourself like that?” he said exasperated at the ridiculousness of his fiancé. 

“The paper attacked me I swear!” 

“That is your excuse every time you do something clumsy.” He helped untangle Barry from the mess and hoisted him to his feet. “Literally how even?” 

“I got bored of doing everything so slow and then I made a mess of things. How was I to know wrapping presents required such fine motor skills” he protested as he wiped the blood from his already healing cut on his hand. 

“How did you manage to get to your age and be a super hero when you are that clumsy? Did Joe not just wrap you in bubble wrap your entire childhood?” 

“I think he probably thought about it more than once. Man, we spent so much time in the ER getting X-Rays and stitches and shit like that because I got beat up or fell out of a tree or some other crap. They knew me by name by the time I was thirteen.”

“Why does that not surprise me” 

“At least I got the presents wrapped?” Barry shrugged pointing to the pile of ruggedly wrapped gifts sat on the bed. 

“Now that does surprise me” Len teased pulling Barry closer by the belt loops “You are the oddest man I've ever met Barry Allen” 

“You love it” Barry grinned up at him.

“I do” he agreed leaning in to kiss him. 

“Save those words for the wedding day you” Barry said poking him in the ribs “Don't want to be getting ahead of yourself” 

“mmm I just can't help myself” he said letting his hand slip down the back of Barry's trousers “you make it very hard to resist temptation” he whispered into his ear “Very hard indeed” he said pressing up against Barry's smaller frame. 

“Why Mr Snart I do declare!” Barry groaned feeling the older man pressed against his thigh “What sort of boy do you think I am?” 

Len smirked and spun him round so his back was firmly pressed against his chest “I think you are the sort of boy who likes a good time” he all but growled into Barry's ear. As if on queue Barry's phone started ringing in his pocket making them both jump. 

Len released him from his grip so he could pull his phone out and answer the call “Hello?” silence came from the other end of the line “Who is this?” still no reply. He pulled the phone away from his ear again to look at the caller ID but it showed just a string of random numbers that made no sense for any phone number he'd seen. He put the phone back to his ear “Is someone there?” he asked again. 

“Who is it?” Len mouthed at him. Barry shrugged and listened for any sound coming across the line. There was a faint buzzing and the definite sound of breathing but nothing to give away who was on the line. 

“If you don't speak I'm hanging up” Barry says feeling slightly irritated now. If this was a prank call it was a pretty bloody stupid one. No reply came again “Fine” Barry snapped and hung up the phone putting it back in his pocket “Well that was dumb” he sighed “Not even a creative attempt at prank calling someone. Just sat there and listened. That's the second time this week, I don't even know how they got my number” he sighed and leant back into Len's chest. 

“Dumb kids with nothing better to do is all” Len agreed “probably just dialled a random number till someone picked up. Block the number if they call again” 

“That's the thing. The number isn't a phone number so I can't block it. It's just a random string of numbers longer than any number I've ever seen” he explained. Something about the sound of silence on the other end of the line gave Barry an uneasy feeling he couldn't seem to shake. He couldn't explain what it was that nagged at him but it was niggling away at the back of his mind. 

“Can't you trace the call at the lab if its worrying you? It's probably just a machine auto dialling people” 

“Maybe” he said “I'll look into it after Christmas but for now lets just enjoy the time off work” he suggested trying to push the unease out of his mind for another day. “Did you get your wrapping finished Lenny?” he asked. 

“In perfect timing to unwrap my favourite present” he said pulling a shred of wrapping paper off Barry's back. 

Barry laughed and rolled his eyes “You Mr Snart are way to cheesy” he leaned up and pecked a kiss to Len's lips. “Love you”

“Love you too” Len replied smiling into the kiss. “Come on. Maybe it's time to get some sleep ready for tomorrow. Can't have the flash falling asleep on the job can we?” 

“Aww does the old man need his early night?” Barry teased earning an offended look off Len “Kidding, sleep it is.” he said kissing Len again then letting him go so he could brush his teeth whilst Barry changed into night clothes.

~~

Harry was woken up by the pale rays of the morning sun creeping through the curtains to shine down across the pillows lighting up Cisco's peaceful face where he lay with his hair fanned out behind him. He brushed a stray strand off his face gently waking the sleeping man “Good morning beautiful” he whispered “Did you sleep well?” 

Cisco looked at him confused for a second whilst it registered where he was “Morning... I thought you were going to wake me?” 

“I tried but you were dead to the world” Harry explained. 

“I wanted to show you something” Cisco yawned sleepily rubbing at his eye. 

“Show me now?” he suggested. 

Cisco pushed himself up on the bed so he could sit comfortably against the headboard. “I've been practising something” he said once he was settled. 

Harry looked at him curiously “Practising what?” 

“This” he said holding his hand out in front of him focusing on a cup on the cabinet opposite the bed. Harry watched as the cup began to vibrate across the wood till it slid about an inch to the left before coming to a stop as Cisco lowered his arm and rested back waiting for Harry's reaction. 

“Wow” Harry said looking between the cup and Cisco “How...” 

“I did what you said. I relearnt how my powers worked and focused on the vibrational waves objects gave off and rather than looking for a memory they give off in the past or future I tried to move the waves. It's not much but it's a start” he explained 

“Cisco this is incredible. You are incredible!” Harry gushed making Cisco's cheeks burn red. “I am so proud of you and how far you've come in your recovery. I can't even begin to imagine how tough it must've been for you yet time and time again you continue to show how brilliant you are by not only recovering but learning new amazing things along side it? You're an enigma Cisco Ramon.” 

“Enigma huh? I like that. Should've gone with that rather than Vibe.” Cisco joked trying to hide the fact his insides were melting into a puddle of mush because of Harry's words. He lay back so his head was resting on the older man's chest and wrapped his stump around his torso “Thank you though Harry. It means a lot to hear you say that” he whispered planting a gentle kiss to the pale flesh beneath him “I love you so much” 

“I love you too. Now it's time to get up it's party day and there is lots to do.” Harry said slipping out from beneath Cisco leaving him laying face down in the empty bed “Chop chop Ramon” he said clapping his hands for emphasis. 

“Bed Comfy” Cisco whined into the sheets “Can't you just come back to bed? If you want to party I can make a party in your pants?” he offered with all sincerity he could laying almost completely naked face down in a bed with his hair sprawled out around him. 

“Do you even hear what comes out of your mouth sometimes Cisco? Party in my pants? Really? That's a low even for you” Harry laughed throwing a clean pair of boxers at him on the bed “Now get up and come out for breakfast then we can start setting up the dining room for our guests” he said as he made his way out the door pulling one of his usual long sleeve black shirts over his head as he went. 

Cisco huffed and wiggled himself round so he was sitting upright again. He happily noted Harry had repositioned his chair so it was now within sliding distance of the bed. He awkwardly pulled his old boxers off and slipped on the clean pair Harry has hit him with and shuffled his way into his chair to wheel down to breakfast. 

He was just about to go through the door frame when he spotted Harry's favourite black cardigan swung over the back of the chair. He'd never understood how Harry managed to have a favourite among twenty-odd identical black cardigans but he did and he always managed to pick it out of the bunch. Days it was being washed tended to be his more grumpy days which would only get grumpier if someone teased him for it.

An idea suddenly sprung into his mind and oh boy was it going to be fun. 

He reversed back into the room and swung round and wheeled his way over to the chair and stopping so he could pick up the soft black material. He could understand why Harry wore these comfort wise but they had to come in colours other than black surely? A dash of colour in his wardrobe would really bring out his eyes that's why he'd replaced all his sweaters with Christmas themed ones. He lifted the fabric to his face and inhaled deeply. It smelled of coffee and and expensive aftershave mixed in with the sweet scent of Harry's favourite candy that he'd never admit he kept a stash of in many places Cisco totally hadn't found and raided more than once. It smelled familiar and comforting and warm and of Harry. His Harry. 

He inhaled another breath then slipped his stump through one sleeve and his good arm through the other then fiddled with the buttons till he'd gotten them all done up and rolled the sleeve to a good length for him and started again on his way out to breakfast. 

When he wheeled into the kitchen Harry was cooking up some pancakes and didn't notice him come in at first till he spun round to flip the next lot on to the plate. He locked eyes with Cisco and smiled broadly “Good Morning sleepy head I was beginning to think you weren't.....Is that my cardigan....” he stared wide eyed which made Cisco grin mischievously. 

“It might be”

“It is. That's my favourite cardigan. Why are you wearing it?” his expression was unreadable and Cisco was starting to worry he'd offended Harry in putting it on. 

“I can take it off if it bothers you?” he said slightly nervous of Harry's next move. He didn't like not knowing how people were going to react to something. 

“No...No keep it on” Harry uttered still looking at him blankly “Keep it on...”

“Harry? Are you angry? I didn't mean to offend you! It just looked so comfy and it smelled of you and if' I'd known you'd hate me for it I would never have worn it. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!” He begged feeling the panic starting to rise in his chest making his throat tighten and his heart race. 

Harry shook his head violently like he was trying to shake something off and the pan clattered to the counter making Cisco jump and cover his head to protect himself from whatever had caused the noise. “No Cisco! No I'm not mad at you! I promise I could never be mad at you! I'm not offended by you wearing my clothes. Quite the opposite in fact. I zoned out because of how amazing you looked Cisco. All bed headed and barely dressed? My brain short circuited because you are so incredibly beautiful”

“You aren't mad at me?” Cisco hiccuped eyeing the older man suspiciously. 

“Not in the least bit” Harry promised placing his hand over his heart. 

Cisco rubbed at his tear filled eyes and tried to calm his breathing “Then why did you react so weird? You just starred and didn't say anything” 

It was Harry's turn to blush “Because its not exactly a common occurrence at my age to get an instant erection from seeing your boyfriend wearing your clothes” he said looking down at the plate of pancakes in front of him. “I don't know if you've noticed but you've made a new man out of me Cisco” 

Cisco starred blankly back at Harry “You have a fetish for me wearing your clothes?” he asked. 

“Not exactly...maybe... I don't know....yes?” he babbled avoiding eye contact with the younger man. 

Cisco thought for a second. This was some brand new information he could definitely exploit for his own gain in the future and would definitely make things more interesting in the bedroom department. “Any more fetishes I should know about Mr Wells?” he asked teasingly. 

“None that you're ready for” Harry threw back. 

“My my Harry you are full of surprises this morning aren't you. Pity we are much to busy to explore this kink of yours.... we have a party to prepare for you know....” Cisco said tauntingly looking up at the older man through his eyelashes who still had the slightly dazed look in his eye as he gazed over Cisco's body taking in every visible bit of soft flesh and how good it looked beneath the black fabric of his cardigan. 

Harry sucked in a deep breath “as much as I would give anything to pick you up right now and fuck you over the kitchen counter we seriously only have a few hours till our guests arrive” Cisco could see he was still debating whether to back out on his insistence about the party later and that his erection was showing no signs of waning. 

“Well isn't that a shame. Guess I'll have to go... entertain... myself while you eat your pancakes in peace” he said turning round and wheeling back into the bedroom. He knew it was just a waiting game until Harry joined him but he was stubborn and would try and resist as long as possible. Now was the time to greet him with a little treat. 

He pushed himself back on to the bed and removed his boxers leaving him in just the cardigan. He reached over into the drawer beside him and pulled out one of the bottles of lube they always kept on hand. He rearranged his legs so his knees were raised and braced firmly by the softness of the bed keeping them in place and adjusted the pillows behind him. 

He gave himself a few gentle tugs getting himself fully hard then flipped the cap on the lube bottle and squirted a pool of it on his knee. He chucked the tube back on to the cabinet and liberally coated his fingers in the thick cool gel then reached down and circled at his entrance feeling the muscle twitch from the sudden coldness. 

He gently pressed inside feeling himself clench around his finger. He'd been fingered by Harry more times than he could count but never had the courage to try it on himself and damn did it feel good. He added his second finger in with the first and fought to suppress a moan that would alert Harry to his activities. 

He rocked his fingers in and out of himself letting them twist around stretching him open and just barely grazed his prostate which made his breath hitch. The palm of his hand was keeping a firm pressure on his balls that under any other circumstances would've hurt like hell but now caused the most delicious spike of pain. If Harry didn't get in here soon he was certain he was going to come without ever even touching his cock. 

As if on queue, just as he couldn't hold back his moans any longer Harry burst into the room looking like he'd repeatedly run his hands through his hair trying to cool himself down. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Cisco there on the bed moaning greedily as he fucked himself on his hand. They locked eyes and Cisco did his best 'come hither' eyes he could which much to his own surprise seemed to work. 

“Cisco...” Harry said kneeling down on the bed in front of him looking down and taking in the view before him. 

“mm Fuck me Harry. Ughhh fuck me hard!” Cisco moaned as his fingers once again brushed his prostate. The tease of the tiniest brushes against the gland was to much to handle any longer. He need Harry to take charge and fuck his brains out or he was a hundred and ten percent certain he was going to die and having to explain death by lack of orgasms to Caitlin was probably not on Harry's list of favourite things to do. 

Cisco was starting to think if Harry gawked at him any more his lower jaw was going to completely separate from his face. He felt his whole body jolt as he again brushed his prostate which made the cardigan slip slightly revealing part of his bare chest to the world. 

Harry darted forward and began devouring his nipple sucking it between his teeth and rolling it gently letting Cisco feel the slight thrill that came from the pain. His hands gripped and his other nipple and squeezed at the flesh around it and Cisco couldn't even try and hold back his pleasure any more. “I need you inside me Harry” he moaned removing his fingers from himself and cupping Harry firmly through the thin fabric of his boxers “You said something about not having time to pick me up and fuck me over the kitchen counter. How about fucking me into this bed instead?” he offered tightening his grip slightly.

Harry swatted Cisco's hand away with a flurry and swiftly removed his boxers and was reaching for the lube before Cisco could even blink. He squirted some on to his erection which was standing almost completely to attention against his stomach and smothered it across himself. 

“Do you know what you look like right now Cisco? All sexed out and wanton in my cardigan? God the things I could do to you right now...” he said leaning over Cisco so their faces were just inches apart. 

“then do it” Cisco said and it sounded almost as if he was begging. “I'm yours and I trust you to take care of me entirely. Just fuck me already.”

“Tut tut baby you always have been impatient. What if what I wanted to do to you was put a cock ring on you and fuck you slow and gentle for hours always leaving you just on the edge but never able to jump off? What if I wanted to have my way without then fill you up with a plug and make you wear it till our guests depart this evening? Would you trust me then?” he asked in a gravely voice Cisco felt right in the pit of his stomach. 

“Yes! Yes anything! Just touch me please!” he pleaded. 

Harry stopped and looked Cisco in the eye with one of his soul scanning stares. “Another time my love” he said leaning back again “I won't do anything to you without your non sexed up consent. We have a lot of things to discuss before we do anything of that scale” 

Cisco moaned again but this time out of frustration “Why are you such a gentleman Harry? I understand what you're saying and why you are right and its one of the reasons why I love you but I wanted your dick in my arse long before I got this turned on so can you please, please just fuck me already?” 

Harry looked him in the eye again “Well how can I say no to that?” he said and gave his erection one last firm tug before leaning back in to devour Cisco's mouth only separating for oxygen. “Did you get yourself all nice and open for me baby? He asked dipping his fingers inside to check he was properly prepared. “Well let's get you more comfortable then” he said and hooked his arms under his knees and pulled till Cisco's rear was pressed firmly against the older man's crotch and his legs were hooked over his shoulders “Are you ready beautiful?” he asked again. 

“God yes I'm ready now stop teasing me its cruel!” he objected. Harry wrapped one harm around his legs and another underneath him so he could line up his cock and started to slowly press inside him till he completely bottomed out and they were joined as one. Cisco moaned loudly letting his head roll back into the pillow as the pleasure of finally getting some proper contact with his prostate hit him like a train. “Oh fuck! Do that again!” he all but screamed. 

Harry pulled out and thrust back in picking up a steady pace that they were both certain wasn't going to last much longer. What with Cisco already having been getting himself off and Harry feeling like a pubescent school boy at just the sight of his lover in his clothes he could tell he wasn't going to be able to hold out for very long.

It was quick and filled with lust as they both chased their orgasms as hard and fast as they could. Cisco's moans got louder and louder which only served to spur Harry on to fuck him harder and faster which lead to a cycle of Cisco trying to break the sound barrier with his screams. He was suddenly very glad they didn't have neighbours. 

He held still suddenly and gently let Cisco's legs fall down around his waist and scooped him up under his back so they were chest to chest. He leaned in to kiss the younger man's plump red lips and resumed his determined pace which only lasted a few more thrusts till they both game simultaneously screaming into each others mouth's. Harry slowed his thrusts till they reached a stop letting Cisco ride out his orgasm as hey lay his head over his shoulder almost sobbing from the force of his orgasm. 

“Jesus fuck Harry” he groaned as Harry gently lifted him off his softening cock and rested him gently down back on the bed. “We are definitely having a long discussion about bedroom activities later. Christ almighty. I knew you had more in you but I wasn't expecting that”

Harry laughed at his young lover. Of course Cisco had planned this ahead of time. He didn't know why he hadn't realised it earlier. Cisco Ramon was sweet and innocent on the outside but a mischievous little shit that is always up to no good on the inside. “Shower now. Then pancakes” he said heaving himself off the bed and heading to the bathroom. “Coming?” he asked over his shoulder. 

“Already done that about five minutes ago. You were there or are you going senile and forgotten in your old age?” Cisco called after him. 

“Watch it Ramon” came the reply. 

~~

Showering and breakfast managed to get out the way successfully without any more interruptions and now both men found themselves ferrying cutlery and crockery too and from the kitchen to the dining room. They had bought a dark red table cloth that matched with both the mahogany table and the christmas theme and had placed a dark green table runner down the centre which was currently sporting some silverware they had dug out that Thawne had left behind. 

They had managed to rustle up some extra chairs given the sheer number of guests they would be having that evening. Normally if people visited it was one or two people at a time but as Christmas was a special occasion there would be eight of them trying to cram round one table. If they could be grateful to Thawne for one thing it was he did like his oversized furniture which made fitting the people around the table a whole lot easier. 

There were potatoes boiling in a pan on the stove and a variety of other vegetables in the steamer and Cisco could smell the delicious scent of a joint of beef roasting slowly in the oven ready to be devoured that evening. 

The hours were ticking down and soon the guests would be here and they weren't even close to being ready let alone changing into their chosen party attire. They had decided when organising the event that the dress code would be formal just for the fun of dressing up. Cisco especially knew that the girls would love the opportunity to get their hair done and put on their most extravagant dresses.

Harry had chosen a simple dinner suit in black with a white tie which Cisco was more than certain would be removed within five minutes of the guests arriving if Harry got his way. Whilst Cisco had chosen a more colourful option with black slacks but a purple dinner jacket with black lapels and bow tie to match. 

The clock ticked over again and they had just an hour to go before the first guests would arrive. If Harry had his predictions right the first guest would be Barry and Len as Len loved timing everything to the very second, a trait he hadn't lost from his criminal days. 

“Are the potatoes in the oven?” he asked sticking his head through the kitchen door. 

“Yes. Timers set for thirty minutes. Have you put the wine glasses out?” Harry called back

“All out and there is ice in the ice bucket all ready to go. Have you got the plates ready to put out? I can do it if you want?” 

“They're on the counter. Do you remember what order the knives and forks go in?”

“This isn't the Ritz. No one is going to care if they accidentally eat their beef with a desert knife now are they? A knife is a knife and a fork is a fork.” 

“You're the one who wanted to do a proper fancy dinner” 

“Theirs fancy and then theirs pedantic!” 

“I don't think that word works in this context...” Harry said clearly working the sentence over in his brain so clearly Cisco would've sworn he heard the cogs turning. 

“It doesn't matter. I'll handle the plates you go put the presents under the tree. You remember where they're all hidden right?” 

“Under the stairs and in the airing cupboard” 

“Good. Now chop chop” he said grabbing the stack of plates and wheeling back to the table to lay them out beneath each neatly placed christmas cracker. 

~~

_Ding dong_

“Shit... Cisco! They're here!” Harry yelled into the hall as he pulled his dinner jacket on. 

“Coming!” he called back as he came whizzing round the corner so they could greet the guests together. 

It was no surprise to anyone that upon opening the door the people standing on the other side of it were one Leonard Snart and one Barry Allen. Cisco couldn't help but admire the sleek black suit Len was wearing that showed of his body excellently. Barry on the other had was wearing just a basic black suit he had for special occasions. Although it did look like Len had at least convinced him to iron it this time. 

“Welcome! Come on in and grab yourself a glass of wine!” he said merrily gesturing for the pair to enter the house. It had been a while since he'd seen Barry given that he was always so busy with flash business and Cisco wasn't feeling up to going to the lab. It was good to see him and he was glad he was doing way and their friendship hadn't seemed to have waned at all as he immediately embraced him into a hug. 

“I've missed you Cisco”

“You too brother” 

Len held out one of the boxes he was carrying and handed it to Harry. “Here's the christmas cake I promised and theirs a few other bits and pieces in there too.” he said as he juggled the boxes and bags he had attached to each arm. 

“How lovely. I'll just go put this in the kitchen whilst Cisco here shows you to the dining area” Harry said as he walked past them, ruffling Cisco's hair as he went earning him a hiss of disapproval as he went. 

Cisco gestured to the dining room “Barry you know the way already but Len follow me” he said twisting round and heading into the room beside them. “If you want you can dump your bags in here as we won't be using this room till later” he said as he gestured to the empty floor space of the living room.

Len walked over to near the Christmas tree and neatly laid each bag and box out one by one before standing up again and brushing his suit down to get rid of any creases. 

They went into the dining room and admired the set up Harry and Cisco had put on for tonight. 

“Damn Cisco I know you said formal but this is extravagant. The girls are going to love this!” Barry said looking in awe at the table. As if on queue they all heard two loud squeals of excitement behind them and turned round to see Iris and Caitlin standing there dressed to the nines and admiring each others dresses. 

Caitlin had gone with a glittery red fifties style dress with red shoes and bow in her hair to match whilst Iris had gone for a blue wiggle dress with tinsel in her hair. 

“Oh my god you look amazing!” Iris squealed getting Caitlin to spin for her so her skirt flounced outward. 

“So do you!! I love what you've done with your hair! That must've taken ages!” 

They went on like that for a few minutes clearly not noticing them on one side of the room and Harry Joe and Wally standing on the other looking slightly scared of the shrieking pair. 

“Um.. Hi Cait..Iris” Cisco said waving to get their attention but immediately regretting it when the direction of their screeching changed from at each other to straight at him. 

“CISCO! Oh we've missed you! How've you been?” the words came out from them like a waterfall and Cisco was more than a little worried he was going to drown. 

“Missed you both too. I've been good. It's been nice just having some relaxation time to get back on my feet, so to speak, before I come back to the lab. How have you both been?” he smiled embracing them both into a warm hug. 

“I've been trying to persuade Miss Snow here to go on a date with this cute guy at Mercury Labs she met at a talk they held” Iris said nodding teasingly at Caitlin who blushed. 

“He's not interested in me” she said sadly 

“Lies. He went all red and clumsy every time you so much as looked his way. If you don't ask him out by the new year I'm doing it for you” Iris said and from her tone they could all tell that her word on the matter was final. She was on a mission and no one was going to stop her. 

“So you are coming back to the lab?” Wally asked from beside his dad. 

“I've been thinking about it for a while. Maybe just part time at first but I miss it. I miss making things and helping run communications whilst you two are off being the flashes. Also I dread to think how many of your supplies of suits you've worked through since I took a break.” 

Wally suddenly went red “Barry! You said you weren't going to tell him about the suits!” 

“I. Didn't.” Barry says through gritted teeth. 

“What have you boys done? How bad is the damage?” Cisco asked feeling slightly amused at the look on his friends faces. 

“There was just a bit of an incident with a Meta and acid......It's not too bad” Wally stammered as he tried to explain. 

“How bad is not too bad?” he asked looking at Barry. 

“It only completely destroyed two suits but others took some heavy damage but are still fully functional. We have several undamaged ones in storage don't worry about it.” he insisted. 

“How did the two fasted men alive get covered in acid? Actually scratch that. I don't want to know. Let's all take our seats I'm sure dinner will be ready any minute now” 

“Agh! The food!” Harry gasped and ran out the room to the kitchen in a flurry. 

“Or maybe it was done ten minutes ago” Cisco said with a laugh. 

~~

They all took their seats at the table with Cisco at one end with Caitlin and Iris on either side of him and Wally and Joe next to them with Barry and Len sitting either side of Harry.

Harry had made it to the food just in time catching it just before it went from nice and crispy to fully burnt and now the delicious smell of a roast dinner was wafting through the house making their mouths water and tummy rumble. 

Len got up to help serve the food and wine whilst everyone chatted amongst themselves about their plans for the next day. Iris was spending the morning with her dad and Wally and was then going to see Caitlin after lunch whilst Barry and Len were coming round to Joe's at lunch time and staying the rest of the evening. 

They ate their dinner giving compliments to Harry for his cooking skills they were clearly shocked he had and laughed and joked together as they ate the roast and started on the christmas pudding. When they had finished eating and had settled down they pulled their crackers and took turns reading out the riddles and jokes inside whilst each donning the brightly coloured party hat inside. 

“What's black and white and red all over” Wally said reading from the tiny piece of paper giving a brief pause before continuing “A newspaper”. Everyone in the room groaned at the cheesy joke. 

“Okay what about this one” Joe said unfolding his paper “What did the sea say to Santa?...Nothing it just waved” everyone groaned again. 

“Dad that was even worse than my one” Wally grumbled 

“Mines got a riddle not a joke” Len said looking at his paper “What is the longest word in the dictionary?” he asked looking up at the others who all looked slightly confused apart from Harry who smirked and looked down at his plate. “Smiles” Len finished. 

“I don't get it?” Barry said 

“Me either...” Iris agreed 

“It's because theirs a mile between the two S's” Harry explained “That's the funniest one we've had all night” he laughed and stood up to start taking the plates into the kitchen. 

“Let me do that” Joe said standing up “You all go relax in the sitting room then we can start on the presents” he took the plates from Harry's hands and shuffled off into the kitchen. 

~~

They settled in to various spots around the living room. Len was sat in an arm chair and Barry was sprawled across his lap with his legs over the arm of the chair whilst he smiled wistfully around the room. Caitlin and Iris had both removed their shoes and were relaxing on the floor with their feet pushed right against the heater. Harry was sat on the sofa with Cisco curled into his side starting to feel the effects of the hectic day as his eyes began to droop. Wally was sat on the opposite sofa where Joe joined them after he had finished washing up. 

“So who wants to go first?” Joe asked as he sat down and unrolled his sleeves. 

Cisco suddenly felt awake again at the thought of present giving “Me!” he almost yelled trying to shuffle so he could get back into his chair but falling back in exhaustion “Okay maybe not me” 

“Tell me which one you want to give and to whom and I can do it?” Barry suggested getting up off Len's lap and walking to the christmas tree. 

“Okay the big blue box with the snowflakes on is for Caitlin” he said feeling grateful for his friends understanding. “The red santa hat one is for Iris. Green one is for you and Len. Yellow one is for Wally and the stripey one is for Joe” he said as Barry handed each one to the respective owner. 

Caitlin unwrapped hers first revealing the beautiful snowflake with the photo he'd gotten made at the christmas market. She gasped and instantly burst into happy tears walking on her knees forward so she could pull Cisco into a hug “It's beautiful. I will treasure this always” she sobbed whilst smiling.

Iris unwrapped hers next “oh man! This is so cool! I needed a good reporters note book as well. Computers just aren't always reliable in this job! How did you know this is what I wanted?” she asked admiring the embossed leather. 

“Lucky guess?” Cisco suggested shrugging from his spot curled up at Harry's side. 

The others all unwrapped their gifts and exchanged happy thanks and hugs which left only one more gift. 

“I was going to wait to give this to you till tomorrow but honestly with the way things are going I think you might sleep the entire day away so why not now whilst you still have some level of consciousness” he said shifting Cisco out the way so he could get up without knocking him over. 

He went over to the side of the tree and pulled a wrapped box off one of the branches that Cisco hadn't even noticed wasn't one of the decorations. Harry walked back and placed it down on his lap so he could get at it with his hand. Thankfully Harry had barely taped it down so he could just rip the paper off and out stumbled a blue velvet box that slipped from his lap and on to the floor. 

Harry knelt down to pick it up and then looked Cisco dead in the eye as he handed the box back but open this time. “Cisco Ramon. I fell in love with your ridiculous self a long time ago and despite all your bad habits like leaving your laundry everywhere, even in places you clearly only went into so you could put your laundry there or managing to quote a film or tv show in almost any situation, I find myself loving your more with every second we have together. A while ago now I thought I had lost you for good and that I had missed my chance to show you that love, but fate was on our side and here we are today. Cisco?” he said pulling the black band with a blue line going around it. “Will you do me the greatest honour of being my husband?” he asked. 

The room went dead silent save for the excited gasps from Caitlin and Iris as they all waited with baited breath for Cisco's reply. 

He was starring wide eyed at the love of his life in complete shock with a extra dose of terror in his eyes along side it. 

“Cisco?” Harry asked putting his hand gently on his knee to calm him 

“Oh my god” Cisco almost yelled when his mind came back to earth “Oh my god yes! Harry yes! I will marry you. Holy shit!” he cried.

The room exploded into raucous cheers and hollering of congratulations and in the background Cisco heard a champagne bottle's cork pop and the clink of glasses as everyone started to celebrate but the sounds were dull to his ears as he found himself lost in a world of happiness with Harry's arms wrapped tightly around him. Never in his life would he have believed he could be so happy if someone asked him a year ago. He'd probably have laughed in their face or called the men in the white coats if someone had so much as suggested it but it was real and it was happening. He was getting married.

~~

They had sat and exchanged stories and drank and sang the night away before one by one the group had started to disband and head back to their place so they could get some sleep before the madness that christmas morning brought started over again. 

Barry and Len were the last to leave and Len had found himself almost carrying the half asleep Barry back to their home and up to bed. 

Len woke up the next morning to the sound of Barry softly singing a carol to himself in the bathroom. He smiled as he listened to the younger man sing. Barry had a lovely voice that was so crisp and clear but always got embarrassed if someone else heard him singing so Len enjoyed the odd moments he got when Barry didn't know he could hear him. 

He heard the tap turn off and quickly shut his eyes again to feign sleep before Barry walked back into the room. 

“I know you're awake” he said and Len lifted one eye to look at the younger man. 

“I am most definitely still asleep right now. Look this is me sleeping. See?” 

“You snore when you are asleep”

“I do not!” he objected properly opening his eyes this time.

“I'm afraid Mr Snart you most certainly do” Barry said walking over to the bed and leaning down to kiss Len “Merry Christmas Lenny” 

“Merry Christmas Bear” he replied smiling into the kiss that tasted like mint from Barry's toothpaste. 

“Come on lets do presents now!” He said excitedly pulling on Len's arm to hurry him out of bed. 

“Anyone would think you liked Christmas BarBear” Len joked letting himself be tugged at a slow (for Barry) speed down the stairs to the living room. 

“Me first!” he called gently pushing Len down on to the sofa and rushing to grab a large box from beneath the tree and handed it back to Len. “This is for you. I wasn't sure what to get you at first because every time I asked you what you wanted you wouldn't give me an answer so I used the radio system thing that Cisco created years ago to contact Mick for an idea and besides a lot of swearing he mentioned that as long as you had those you considered family around you then you were happy.” he explained. 

“Mick said that?” Len asked thoughtfully. He'd never have guessed Mick being one to notice something that required emotions like that before. 

“Yep but unfortunately the people you consider family either are no longer with us or can't be with us right now as they are off saving the universe so I had to think of something relevant but different” Len felt a pang of heartache when Barry mentioned his family no longer being here. 

“What on earth could be relevant to that?” he asked confused. 

Barry pointed at the box “Open it” 

Len undid the bow holding the lid down and lifted it up to reveal a large photo album with 'For my darling Lenny' printed on the front. He flicked open the cover to reveal the first page which was a photo of him holding Lisa as a baby and smiling broadly at the camera. The next few pages were all along the same line as that of him and Lisa at various stages of their childhood. Then he flipped the page and there was a large picture of him curled up asleep in his Grandmothers lap whilst she looked lovingly down at him. The photos went on like that with things like his Grandmother watching them play in the garden as she sat in her chair on the porch or him standing on a chair covered in flour as she taught him how to bake a cake. 

“Bear....How did you get these? I've never seen any of these photos before...” he said flicking through the pages and seeing Mick start appearing in them as teenagers and up into adulthood. There was one photo of himself Mick and Lisa drinking and laughing on the couch in one of their safe houses. “How is this possible?” He flicked through some more pages until they started bringing them to the present day until the pages went blank. “I don't understand?” he asked clearly confused. 

“Oh did I forget to mention that my powers also mean I can travel in time? Add on the fact I can move so fast I can't be seen it made getting these pictures fairly easy. I even left space at the back for our future together” he explained smiling mischievously at his fiance. 

“You travelled back in time risking changing the course of the future so you could get me photographs of my family? Barry.....I don't know what to say....This means so much to me....more than you can even begin to know” He could feel himself tearing up as he flicked back to the photo of his Nan and Lisa letting his fingers brush over the paper. 

“You just had so few pictures of them... and with what Mick said I figured you might like it...” Barry said feeling shy after seeing Len's overjoyed reaction. 

“I love it. I love it as much as I love you and it isn't humanly or meta humanly possible to describe how much that is” Len said wiping a tear from his cheek. “I just hope my gift to you lives up half as much to what you've given me” he said putting the box down so he could get the gift from its hiding place. “Merry Christmas Barry Allen” 

Barry took the envelope from him and gently opened the top pulling out the pile of papers with in. “Our marriage license forms? I thought you sent these ages ago?” Barry asked confused. 

“Read the letter on top first” he suggested pointing to the folded piece of paper that Barry picked up and started to read over. 

__

_My dearest Barry_

_You have given me the greatest gift I could ever wish for and something I certainly never deserved. You gave me a second chance at living._

_Without you I would've died as I had lived, a criminal constantly on the run from the law but you came along and showed me that I could be so much more than that. You taught me that I didn't have to be the monster my father created to use as his weapon and that I could be my own person._

_You ran in to my life and showed me kindness when after everything I've done to you in the past I did not deserve. Then you took it further and showed me love and that I was deserving of love and that I didn't need to be ashamed of my past or held back by it. You gave me someone to trust and talk to about things I'd only trusted Mick with in the past and believe me that took a lot as I don't trust easy._

_You believed in me. You believed that I was more than just Captain Cold and that I had the potential to be something greater and you helped me to believe it to._

_I plan on spending the rest of my life with you Barry and with that I want to be able to completely let my past go. That is why, if you agree, when we marry I want to take your name as my own._

_With all the love in my heart_

_Leonard (possibly) Allen_

__

“You want to take my name?” Barry asked when he finished reading.

“Is that okay with you? I don't have to if you don't want to...” 

“Lenny I'd be honoured but are you sure this is what you want? It's your name...” 

“More than anything Barry. I have a new life and a new destiny with you and I need a completely clean slate to feel like my past is truly over. The future is about you and me and the path we go on together.” Len explained. He'd thought about this for a long time. Originally he had considered taking his grandmothers maiden name officially like he had on his fake documents but then when the license forms arrived and he saw Barry's name above his he'd thought about it and it just felt like the perfect fit. 

“Well I'd be happy to walk that path by your side” Barry said smiling as he pulled Len into an embrace. 

“I should hope so. We're getting married in a month and a half” he joked leaning in to kiss the smaller man.

“I can hardly wait” Barry replied letting himself be swept away by the kiss. 

“I love you Barry Allen.”

“I love you Leonard Allen. Though this is going to take some getting used to” Barry said laughing as he let the name roll of his tongue. 

“Well you've got two months to get used to it. Plenty of time to get to grips with it” Len replied kissing Barry again. “Merry Christmas Bear”

“Merry Christmas!” Barry said as they crashed onto the sofa in a loving embrace, twisting so as not to knee each other in any unfortunate places. 

~~

_crash_

Harry woke up with a start and immediately went into fighting mode as he looked around the dimly lit room. 

“Shit my bad!” Cisco said from behind the door. Harry walked over and swung the door open relaxing when he saw the source of the noise was Cisco dropping a tray of what looked to be breakfast items on the floor. 

“What are you doing?” he asked raising an eyebrow as he looked between the mess and his fiance. 

“I made you christmas breakfast in bed?” Cisco replied sheepishly as he tried to lean forward and pick things up without falling from his chair “Surprise?”

Harry rolled his eyes and swatted Cisco's hand away from the broken cup and plate “Let me” he said grumpily bending down to clear up the mess. 

“Sorry... I just wanted to do something special for you because its our first christmas together and we got engaged literally yesterday... I'm sorry I messed everything up” Cisco rambled as he went to push his hair behind his ear but left a streak of blood on his cheek instead. “Oh..” he said as he touched the wetness on his cheek. 

Harry dropped the broken pieces on the side board and took Cisco's hand to examine it “It's just a small cut it must've been from the glass. Wash it and put a bandage on it and it should be fine” he said as he looked closely to make sure there were no glass shards stuck in the wound. 

“Fuck. Sorry Harry... I'm an idiot... I thought I could carry it but my hand was all shakey...” Cisco said clenching his fist trying to calm himself down. 

“Hey, none of that. It was an accident and they happen to everyone. It was sweet of you to bring me breakfast and its the thought that counts not the execution of it but you don't have to do anything special for me Cisco. Waking up with you in my arms is more special to me than anything. Seeing you smile and be happy is the best gift anyone could ever give me.” 

“You're just saying that to make me feel better” Cisco replied glumly. 

“Yes, I am. But it's the truth.” 

“Why?”

“Why what?” 

“Why do you say I'm so special to you when it's not true. I'm broken... unlovable...I..”

“Stop right there Cisco. You are not broken and certainly not unlovable. You have so many people who love you and care about you. You mean more to me than life itself don't ever doubt that. I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I didn't love you now would I?” Harry said rubbing a soothing thumb across Cisco's cheek. 

“But I can't do anything like this.” he said gesturing to his stump and chair. “I couldn't even bring my fiance breakfast in bed without fucking it all up” 

“I don't care about breakfast in bed Cisco. Come on lets put this in the trash and we can have breakfast on the sofa and watch a christmas movie?” Harry suggested wiping a tear from the younger man's cheek.

Cisco sniffled and rubbed the last of the tears off his face and turned to wheel himself back into the living room. 

Harry busied himself in the kitchen making waffles and returned to Cisco's side where he was sitting looking forlorn on the sofa. “Christmas waffles make everything better” Harry offered waving the plate under his nose. Cisco took the plate and let it sit on his lap without making any effort to start eating. “Come on sweetheart what's really getting you down?” he asked “This is more than just dropping a few bits of toast on the floor. Talk to me Cisco.” 

Cisco sighed and took the fork from his plate and poked at the waffle with it. “I don't know... They say emotions run high at christmas and I guess they were right? All of it just kind of bubbled up to the top and when I dropped the tray it boiled over and I lost it. I just get so frustrated” he explained.

“Its understandable to be frustrated but you shouldn't bottle things up when you can talk to me or someone else. We are here for you always whether you want it or not” 

“I know that it's just hard trying to find the right words to explain what's going on in here” he said tapping on his forehead. 

“Even if you don't have the words, if you are struggling come to us and we will help you. Even if all we can offer is a hug or company its better than being alone.” 

Cisco sighed and relaxed finally taking a bite from his waffle “Yeah I guess”.

“I love you Cisco. Know that” 

“I love you too Harry” 

“Now, what movie do you want to watch?” Cisco's face brightened as he snatched the remote off the chairs arm and flicked through the options and settled on A Muppet Christmas Carol. “Again?” Harry asked as the opening notes started to play for what had to have been the fifth time that week. 

“What? It's a classic!” Cisco insisted as they settled in to watch.


End file.
